De hoy hasta la eternidad
by Starhey
Summary: -Pues yo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa traviesa- te quiero de aquí, hasta que muera. De hoy hasta la eternidad. xoxo Alice y Jasper viven muy felices, pero cabos sueltos con los Vulturi los llevan a tomar decisiones muy dolorosas-- MUY JASLICE
1. despertar

_Bueno, es obvio que ninguno de estos personajes es mío, pero por aquí la gente suele aclarar eso… Así que: estos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, no a mí. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio cerró los ojos.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, así, tan quieto toda la noche, pensaría que estaba dormido, o incluso que había muerto, pero quien conocía a Jasper, y conocía su secreto, entendía que el cerraba los ojos, para concentrarse mucho, y, durante la noche, llenar de paz el aura de la hermosa chica que estaba en el mismo cuarto. Y ver a su acompañante tan apacible, lo más cercano que llegaría nunca de dormir, el alcanzaba también la paz, y una sonrisa radiante se dibujaba ocasionalmente en su rostro. Y durante toda la noche, Alice no dejaba de sonreír.

Y en cuanto asomaba el sol en el horizonte, acariciando el bosque, pintando sutilmente los cielos de rosado, y haciéndolos parecer cristales brillantes, los dos abrían los ojos a la vez, buscando ansiosamente lo primero que ambos deseaban ver cada nuevo día ; al otro.

Y ahí estaban, sin falla cada mañana, viendo la sobrehumana belleza del otro al 'despertar'. El momento podía durar un instante, o un infinito, y no importaba que esta fuese la rutina de todos los días, no había nada más relajante en la paz que Jasper emanaba que el deseo de ver al otro al día siguiente, y comprender que era suyo, que estaba ahí, que era real, que podía extender la mano y sentir la piel satinada en la yema de los dedos. Y que el otro se sintiera igual, y que todo eso se debiera a que su amor era solo entre ellos, para nadie más, y para siempre.

Alice parpadeo cuando el Sol subió tanto como para darle en los ojos. Obviamente, el Sol era demasiado simple como para hacer lagrimear sus venenosos ojos secos, pero eclipsaba a Jasper. Los brillos de los dos astros se unían como uno solo para un humano, que no hubiese podido localizar a Jasper entre las centellas pero Alice podía distinguir un fulgor del otro; el del Sol era quemante, hiriente y rasposo, mientras que el de su amado era cristalino, juguetón y de plata, y aunque era muy bello el diamante de su piel, Alice, malhumorada, deseaba ver la cara de aquel que era la sangre que correría por sus venas, si su corazón aún latiera, en vez de un capullo de diamantina. ¿Por qué esos destellos plateados se incrustaban en la piel de Jasper? Cada momento que no veía la cara de su felicidad, recostado junto a ella, parecía que volvía a tener un corazón latente, un corazón roto, porque, al fin y al cabo, ella le confiaba a su amado la custodia de la esencia de su corazón, que el guardaba muy adentro, junto al suyo.

El Sol no iba a tardar en proseguir su carrera hasta el cielo, para inaugurar oficialmente el amanecer para todos aquellos que aún dormían, pero Alice no podía esperar ni un minuto más de su valiosa eternidad junto a Jasper, así que extendió su mano, buscando el fuerte apretón del puño de su pareja. El tacto de su piel era fino, sedoso y un poco metálico. Alice lo adoraba. Sostuvo fuerte la mano de Jasper, memorizando su textura. ¡Y pensar que su deliciosa piel fuera solo suya! Lo aferraba tan fuerte, que si su compañero no la superara en fuerza, y no estuviera tan acostumbrado a la brusca caricia, ella fácilmente le hubiera hecho daño. ¡Y el habría besado la cicatriz todos los días!

Cuando el brillante rocío cristalino de la piel de Jasper, bajó un poco de tono, Alice soltó su mano, y le recorrió las facciones de su cara, perfectamente trazadas, aún sin importar las tenebrosas huellas de batalla, que le provocaban a la vampira un escalofrío superficial, pues las heridas sanas eran lo que quedaba del pasado de Jasper, un pasado sin ella. Un pasado, donde Alice esperaba el momento en que aquel desconocido llegara y la amara, como ella ya lo amaba a él, sin importar que no lo conociera. El tipo de amor que una madre le tiene al bebé que crece dentro de su vientre. Ella lo amaba, y el ignoraba su existencia. Pero basto un instante, una mirada a los ojos del otro, y el cayó de rodillas ante ella, que era su salvación. Pero esta vaga sensación de desconsuelo, no afectaba tanto a Alice. Ella escudriñaba el futuro, al lado de su amor eterno. Sí sabía eso ¿Qué importaba el pasado en soledad, cuando tenía del otro lado de la puerta una eternidad abrazada a Jasper?

Nada…

…nada importaba más que esos deliciosos chapuzones que se daba en el dorado líquido de los ojos de Jasper. Y para él, su existencia entera giraba en torno de esa mujer de aspecto frágil, sin la cual no podría seguir existiendo. Jasper sabía, que al principio jugó las cartas equivocadas, no porque fuera su culpa, si no porque no conocía bien el juego. Seguro que para entonces ya habría quedado fuera, de no ser por ella, que tomo su mano y le enseño bien las reglas. Le enseño un mejor camino, y si ella desapareciera, el se perdería otra vez ¿Qué mas lo motivaba a seguir esa ruta, si quien lo metió en ella se fuera por otro lado? A Jasper no le importaba que ruta seguir, siempre y cuando Alice estuviera un paso adelante, guiándolo.

Ahora que habían entrelazado sus vidas, no podían ser separados. Sencillamente no podían. Se habían fusionado. Alice llevaba en su ser una mitad de Jasper, y este llevaba la otra mitad de Alice. Eran uno mismo. Se comprendían, se entendían, se amaban. Se amaban como se ama al aire. Mas de lo que amaban el aire. Mas de lo que amaban la sangre.

Eran felices, pues al estar con el otro estaban en casa.

Jasper respondió al cariño de Alice, besándole las yemas de los dedos cuando paso la mano por sus labios. Sonreía, como sólo Alice podía hacerlo sonreír, con el solo hecho de estar, y de existir. Alice reflejo su sonrisa. Los labios de Jasper dejaban ver sus alineados dientes, y una risita de placer se la escapó de la garganta

-Te quiero- susurró

-Yo más- replicó Alice

- No es cierto. Yo te quiero de aquí al final del universo

-Pues yo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa traviesa- te quiero de aquí, hasta que muera. De hoy hasta la eternidad.

-Que sea un empate

Alice cerró los ojos y se acurruco entre los brazos de piedra de Jasper. No quería cambiar de casa. Quería dormir ahí como un bebé recién nacido, moldeado para caber entre los brazos de la gente que lo ama, y estar a gusto. Jasper apretó los brazos. El protegía al bebé. No podía evitarlo, si algo le pasara e Alice… él…él no podía ni imaginarlo. Desde que la vio por primera vez, entro a su vida ese instinto de protección. El sabía bien, que mientras Alice tuviera el don, nadie podría jamás hacerle daño, pero Jasper no podía dejar que alguien siquiera lo intentara. Él no se preocupaba por su seguridad, por que sabía que estaba perfectamente a salvo, pero en algunos momentos de intimidad y cercanía, y quizás esto se debiera a su pasado, era cuando más temía por ella. Quizás temía que alguien los estuviera espiando. Que alguien la viera entre sus brazos y le hiciera daño. Pero, no. Él ya no tenía enemigos. Dejó todo eso atrás por ella.

Alice podía entender por donde iba el hilo de los pensamientos de Jasper. No era la primera vez que su amado entornaba los ojos de esa manera cuando la abrazaba, acechando los rincones. Sonrió para si misma. ¿Cuánto trabajo le tomaría a Jasper entender, que ya ninguna de los dos corría peligro? y que ella prefería enfrentar el riesgo cara a cara, que estar a salvo lejos de él. ¡Cuánto le dolía que a veces, Jasper pensara que sería más seguro para ella, si no se hubieran conocido!

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó el rubio

-No es nada- aseguró Alice

-No me engañas, puedo sentir que algo te molesta- Jasper se dio un golpecito el la frente.

-Y yo, puedo ver en tu rostro que algo te molesta- sonrío triunfante- Te diré lo que me molesta, si tu me dices primero lo que tienes.

-Tú ya sabes lo que estaba pensando

-Y tú ya sabes que yo no quiero que te sientas así.

Alice se apretó aun más a Jasper. Le dio un beso en la barbilla, y le acarició el pelo con la punta de los dedos.

-¿Lo vez?- dijo Alice- Nada pasa, estamos a salvo. Nada pasa.

Jasper hundió el rostro en la desordenada cabellera de Alice. Olía dulce, como a lavanda. Y como perlas. Le dio un beso al aroma. Alice sonrío sin despegar los labios. Quería quedarse así, todo el día. ¿Por qué no? Ambos vivirían para siempre. Podían darse el lujo de quedarse así, tan solo veinticuatro horas. Ninguno de los sentiría hambre, o querría ir al baño, o tendría simplemente aquella fastidiosa necesidad humana de moverse. Eran perfectos para quedarse entrelazados, todo el día, toda la noche, toda la vida… la existencia. ¿Quién se los iba a impedir? Acarició en círculos la espalda de Jasper, presionando menos sobre las cicatrices, cuya ubicación había memorizado perfectamente. No necesitaba que pensamientos oscuros se arremolinaran en su mente, e interrumpieran aquella felicidad, y que él se diera cuenta. No. Ella sólo quería quedarse así. Si fuera humana, se quedaría así hasta que ambos murieran, y se reencontraran, para volver a abrazarse y recorrer juntos el misterio y la gloria que los inmortales no estaban destinados a conocer.

Pero para ellos, la gloria estaba ahí, al alcance de sus manos, y de sus labios.

Jasper alboroto aún más el pelo negro de Alice, y le sonrió pícaramente. ¿Qué más importaba en el mundo, que la felicidad del otro? ¿Quién más?...

Un golpecito sonó en la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- le preguntó Jasper a Alice sin emitir ningún sonido. Por más bajito que susurrara, cualquier miembro de la familia, en cualquier parte de la casa, lo escucharía.

Alice sonrío, y le guiño un ojo.

-¡Pasa, Nessie!- dijo ella. De las dos personas que había en la casa, cuyo futuro Alice no pudiera predecir, sólo su hermosa sobrina se atrevería a ir a su recámara.

La pequeña de rizos de cobre, se asomó por la puerta. Empezó a buscar suspicazmente por los rincones de la habitación, evitando, intencionalmente o no, la mirada de la pareja, que se concentraba en ella desde la cama. Los ojos chocolatosos de la pequeña, iban de un rincón al otro, brincando de un sitio al siguiente.

-¿Qué buscas, nena?- llamó Alice. Nessie volvió sus ojos hacia ellos.

-Busco…- respondió. Corrió a la cama y se subió de un brincó, para acariciar con la palma la mejilla suave de Alice. Era de todos bien sabido, que Renesmee prefería no hablar, si podía utilizar su método de comunicación especial.

-Ah, eso. Sí, lo guardé ayer.

Alice abrió el cajón de su buró, y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul. Se la entregó a la pequeña, que lo abrió con una clara mirada de satisfacción en los ojos. La cajita contenía un regalo que le hizo Alice hacía algunos días. Era una cadena de plata, con un dije en forma de corazón, que tenía escrita con diamantes una 'n'. Nessie sonrió y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

-¿En que me quedé?- preguntó la morena

-¿El pasado no es tu especialidad, cierto?- bromeó Jasper.

Alice, juguetona, lo pateo en el pie, y le sacó la lengua. Jasper le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ya es de día- suspiró Alice

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-Ya es de día- repitió Alice- Hora de levantarse.

Alice se inclinó y besó rápidamente los labios de Jasper:

-Hora de levantarse, Bello Durmiente- le susurró al oído.

Jasper negó con la cabeza, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, fingiendo roncar. Alice lo empujó con fuerza y lo tiró de la cama. Se asomó por la orilla para ver a Jasper, que reía quedito tirado en el piso.

-¿Hora de levantarse?- río Jasper

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_=P todo por ahora. __Ojala les aia gustado! Espero apurarme con el próximo cap! Besos rvw this1_


	2. felicidad

_Bueno, al fin actualicé. Lamento la tardanza, culpa de los semestrales, pero al fin se acabaron, lo cual me dio esta hora libre para poder escribir este cap… besos._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el castillo de la oscura ciudad de Volterra, tres ancianos discutían sobre como lograr una ambición común. Los votos estaban dos a uno, por lo que el tercero pidió quedar fuera de todo aquello, aunque sin duda al final sería él justamente el que más disfrutaría la recompensa. Salió de la habitación, y los otros dos empezaron a trazar su plan...

Alice parecía una estrella fugaz, dejando una hermosa estela detrás de ella, corriendo a una velocidad increíble del closet al baño, del baño al espejo, del espejo al closet… A tal velocidad, era capaz de bañarse, peinarse, maquillarse un poco, vestirse, y arrojarle a Jasper en la cabeza la ropa que ella había escogido para él.

Jasper la observaba, cerrando pacientemente los ojos, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza para sí mismo. Él no entendía por que Alice se tomaba la molestia de arreglarse tan bien. Sí cualquiera de las chicas de la casa salía a la calle en pijama, sin peinar, ni arreglar, y por desgracia se encontrara a una chica que paso dos horas arreglándose, la harían llorar de frustración. Y Alice todavía se pasaba unos diez minutos asegurándose de que cada púa de su melena estuviera desordenada en la dirección correcta. Para él, Alice ya era perfecta. La amaba con todas sus manías, sus cualidades, y sus exageradamente pocos defectos; como pasar un largo rato arreglándose, y su debilidad por gastar en ropa.

Pero desde luego, el amor que ellos dos cuidaban como a un recién nacido era suficiente como para ver las cosas claras desde una parte casi irónica. Eso era algo que no entendían de la raza humana. Cuando se encontraban a dos recién casados era tan empalagoso que Jasper podría enfermarse… pero luego la mayor parte de esos amores alocados terminaba partido a la mitad, con un cheque y un adiós. Entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, la convivencia se iba asfixiando hasta quedar muerta. Pero entre los pares de Cullen, el amor crecía más que el día anterior. Y tenían miles de años por delante. Seguro que el pequeño recién nacido de Alice y Jasper algún día dentro de muchos, sería un anciano sabio, y a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Alice besó los labios de Jasper, sorprendiéndolo con los ojos cerrados. Tomó los jeans de la cama junto a él y se los lanzó en la cara.

-Vístete- rió Alice

Ella ya estaba vestida y peinada, por lo tanto, la fugaz carrera de la mañana había pasado, y el resto del día debía transcurrir lentamente, excepto por los cinco segundos que a Jasper le tomo estar listo. Alice lo miró con una mirada de satisfacción, y se acomodo un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja. Aunque en la familia Cullen, se respetaba la intimidad de dos en dos, a todos les agradaba pasar ratos como la familia que eran. Después de todo, no hace falta tener un vínculo en las venas, para tenerlo en el corazón. Y el momento para dar los buenos días había llegado.

Con un movimiento grácil, los dos vampiros llegaron a la sala, donde los demás se dedicaban en silencio a sus asuntos.

Carlisle estaba leyendo un libro, mientras Esme rociaba agua en las exóticas flores que esa semana había seleccionado para adornar la mesita de la sala. Emmett y Rose estaban recostados muy cerca uno del otro en el sillón blanco, con los ojos hipnotizados en su propio reflejo del otro par hipnotizado de ojos. Edward, Bella y Nessie, veían atentamente el noticiero matutino, aunque probablemente la mente de los dos mayores estuviera enfocada entre ellos mismos.

Los llegados se sentaron en silencio en el piso con las piernas cruzadas a ver el programa también. Los humanos podían, sin querer, dar la suficiente información de otros vampiros que ocasionalmente cazaban en los alrededores. Quizás esa pareja desaparecida, o ese hombre hallado muerto con huellas de violencia. Alice se estremeció cuando el locutor anunció algo acerca de un par de gemelos de seis años que se extraviaron en el bosque.

-¿Cómo se atreven…?- dijo Edward subiendo el volumen. Todos los miembros de la familia desviaron la vista de donde la tenían y pusieron atención.

Sin duda era cruel… viéndolo desde el punto frío, parecía más o menos realista. Dos niños pequeños se internaron en el bosque para explorar, y el ecosistema forestal resultó lo bastanteo grande como para que no pudieran encontrar su camino de regreso. A cualquier pequeño de esa edad podría pasarle. Pero los Cullen se sabían la otra versión del cuento, la que a nadie le gustaba ponerle atención. Todos se fijan más en el final feliz, sin importarles que a pesar de todo, el lobo se comió a Caperucita. Emmett le arrebató el control a Edward y apagó la televisión.

-No vale la pena- dijo lentamente.

Todos voltearon a ver su expresión algo asqueada. Mejor borrarlo de la bitácora. No era la primera vez que se escuchaban tales atrocidades. De hecho un siglo atrás eran bastante comunes. Había ciertas cosas, que, en efecto, no valían nada la pena, aunque provocaban mucha. Otras cosas, en cambió, como pensaba Alice mientras apretaba la mano de Jasper, valían demasiado la pena, dejando en su lugar alegría y paz.

El silencio sepulcral que se vivió, duro apenas un segundo antes de que todos se levantaran casi a la vez, dirigiéndose hacia cualquier fuente de distracción que pudiera estar cerca.

Cuando Jasper y Alice se levantaron al mismo tiempo, encontraron su distracción frente a sí. Ella tomó su mano, y salieron de la casa a caminar por el bosque, aunque el lugar no fuera apropiado para su propósito, no parecían siquiera notarlo.

Ella caminaba de puntitas, y el dando pasos largos. Las hojas secas crujían debajo de ellos, y los pájaros trinaban más allá, donde el follaje empezaba a volverse tan espeso como para ver. Los dos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, mientras volvían a sentirse en su casa. No hacían falta las palabras, aunque claro, la cantante voz de cualquiera de ellos, resultaba perfecta para distraerse.

-¿Sabes que sería lindo?- dijo Alice con una voz que sonaba un poco precavida y esperanzada.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Jasper sin haberse percatado

-¿No piensas que hace mucho que no tenemos un…evento?- dijo Alice seleccionando las palabras con cuidado

-¿Qué clase de evento?- dijo Jasper, cuya voz era ahora la que sonaba precavida

-Una… boda- soltó la chica

-¿De que hablas? Hace menos de un año que organizaste la boda de Edward y Bella, y…

-Pero hace más de diez años que no organizo _nuestra_ boda- soltó Alice, sonando repentinamente contundente

Silencio…

En la vida amorosa, uno puede llegar aunque sea por unos momentos al incómodo encuentro de una decisión… y un desacuerdo. Entonces todo parece volverse inconvenientemente oscuro ante la desagradable posibilidad de perder, y ser infeliz; de ganar, y saber que el otro es infeliz; o de no llegar a nada en absoluto, que suele ser lo más común, ya que ninguno de los dos bandos desea hacer al otro sentir mal. Aunque claro, en particular estos enamorados tenían todo el tiempo disponible para compensar y remediar, y nada que perder por intentarlo. Los dos tenían sus motivos. Jasper era más bien de aquellos que prefieren vivir en la comodidad del anonimato, con un seguro perfil bajo. Y Alice, pues…era Alice.

-¿Y no has tenido suficiente con todas las bodas de Emmett y Rose, y de Carlisle y…?

-¿Sabes que? Solo olvídalo- dijo Alice, mostrando en la voz la curiosa octava de conformidad, con una gota de fastidio.

-¿Por qué?- aquello no paso desapercibido para Jasper, quien sabía que Alice podía ser la criatura mas terca si quería algo.

- Porque sé que tarde o temprano tendrás que ceder, y que eso ocurrirá antes de que yo deje de insistir-

Silencio otra vez. Se miraron fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Sin poder precisar si habían permanecido así un segundo o unas horas, de repente se empezaron a reír estruendosamente, cuando pudieron localizar el punto de vista irónico.

-Vamos a casa- dijo Jasper tendiéndole la mano a Alice, quien la tomo, y juntos empezaron a caminar. Ella caminando de puntitas, y el dando pasos largos.

Cuando llegaron a aquella casa amplia y luminosa, el sol ya estaba cayendo, y el día se había pasado como un respiro más acumulado a todos aquellos que has dado y que darás. Talvez el día se hubiera pasado tan rápido, por que ellos podían caminar distancias sorprendentes sin notarlo. Quizás por que habían permanecido demasiado tiempo mirándose antes de romper a reír, o más probablemente, porque en compañía del ser amado, no hace falta contar los segundos.

Edward y Bella ya se habían ido a su casita. Carlisle y Esme estaban en la sala, con Renesmee dormida en un sillón. Y no hacía falta adivinar porque la puerta de Emmett y Rosalie estaba cerrada con llave.

Jasper y Alice se metieron a su recamara y se acurrucaron en un sillón de tapiz beige que Alice había comprado para ese rincón junto a la ventana hacía poco. La idea era que desde ahí se podía apreciar la carrera ascendente de la luna, que era perfectamente complementaria a la paz que reinaba en el silencio de la noche, y la verdad, funcionaba excelentemente.

-¿Alice?- llamó Jasper con una voz apenas audible, como si el silencio fuese una pieza de porcelana que debe manejarse con cuidado.

-¿sí?- una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la vampira.

-Alice ¿te casarías conmigo otra vez?

-Claro que sí.

Era tal la felicidad de ese momento, que relatarla con palabras hubiese llenado un libro con metáforas, tan locas como sabias. Desgraciadamente, en los libros la felicidad siempre ha de verse interrumpida, dejando en su lugar una tristeza, que te parte el corazón con un a espada de doble filo.

Sí, desgraciadamente, muchas veces el principio es por mucho más feliz que el final.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deebbie** : jaja, pues que bien que te aia gustado, porque de veras me esfuerxo intentando ponerme en su lugar… jaja, no te creas, solo me imagino que tengo a alguien como Jazz, y lo que le diria

**Dayan Hale**: que bueno que si te aias podido pasar por aquí. Sabex que soi tu fan. pd: plis, espero que no te moleste q io contest los rvws cmo tu, pro me encanta.

**sofilu**: eres una mala siamesa jaja. Te dije que no le ibas a entender. Sale, te quiero

cambio y fuera

**montse-twilight**: me alegro que te aia gustado, y lamento la demora, procurare ser más rápida la proxima,, sale?  
=)

**MiitzukoO-chan** : que bueno que te gusto. Yo tambien amo todo lo Jaslice

**Alicia**: claro que no me molesta lo de las faltas de ortografía, no te apures. Estoy de acuerdo en q hace falta ver más sobre estos dos. … nos leemos pronto


	3. miedo

Muy bien, para entender este cap deben tomar en cuenta que todo lo que esta en **negritas esta ocurriendo en Volterra, OK???? **

Sale, aquí vamos.

-----

**-¿****Es ella?- pregunto el más anciano**

**-Sí- contesto otro- su nombre es Rebecca **

**-Muy bien, querida mía. Veamos lo que eres capaz de hacer****.**

Alice y Jasper estaban acurrucados en uno de los blancos sillones de la amplia sala, esperando a que Rose y Emmett regresaran de cazar para ir ellos (habían decidido ir en grupos pequeños para evitar llamar la atención, ya que había demasiada gente rondando por las vacaciones de verano). Jasper se recargaba de lado, y Alice se recostaba en él, de modo que Jasper reposaba su barbilla entre el cabello de Alice. Los dos se veían como estatuas, construidas para sentarse el uno junto al otro. Dos estatuas diseñadas, para hacer creer a todo el que las viera que no se necesita estar vivo para dar amor. Mientras inhalaba con un placer que caía un poco en la adicción el olor a lavanda de Alice, Jasper, ahora más que nunca se preguntaba que había hecho él de especial para ser recompensado con su propio milagro personal. Su salvación.

**-Muy impresionante- dijo el tercer anciano después de un rato- Sin embargo…**

**-Oh, espera- interrumpió Rebecca- puedo hacer mucho más que solo sembrar dudas inocentes. **

Jasper, con un sentimiento de angustia que crecía cada vez más en su pecho y en la habitación, empezó a preguntarse con alarmante intensidad que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera fiado de Alice. Si no hubiera tomado su mano en la cafetería ¿Dónde estaría el ahora? ¿Perdido? ¿Matando? ¿Habría continuado sembrando el caos? ¿Habría formado su propio ejército, como eran sus planes? ¿Habría causado miedo en las calles para los humanos y en el corazón para los vampiros? Si no hubiera tomado su mano en la cafetería ¿Dónde estaría ella ahora? ¿Perdida? ¿Muerta? ¿Habría sido localizada por los Vulturi? ¿Habría ido en busca de los Cullen, como eran sus planes? ¿Se habría olvidado de él?... dudas desastrosas se arremolinaban con turbulencia en la mente de Jasper, sin darle él tiempo de alcanzar a contestarle a cualquiera "No, yo jamás dudaría en tomar su mano". Pero conforme más dudas macabras formaban una marea de terror en su cabeza, está respuesta se borraba, como si la hubieran escrito sobre arena. Se abrazo a Alice con más fuerza por la cintura, con la fuerza necesaria para partir a alguien en dos, pero ella no parecía inmutarse ni por el fuerte abrazo ni por la sensación de vació que llenaba la habitación (seguro pensaba que Jasper estaba comportándose como habitualmente lo hacía cuando estaban juntos, con una sobredosis de protección). El chico, sintió su indiferencia, y empezó a preguntarse porque Alice se sentía tan segura cerca de un monstruo como él. _"¿Por qué me viste a mi, Alice? Cualquier otro hubiera sido mejor para ti"_ pensó Jasper con una tristeza como no había sentido nunca. Esta vez, (aunque no se volteó hacia Jasper), Alice se doblo como si le hubieran dado un golpe, al recibir directamente la más pesada carga de tristeza que Jasper hubiera lanzado jamás.

**Esta vez, el anciano que habló primero, sonrió****.**

**- Serás muy útil en nuestra causa, querida mía.**

**Pero la chica no respondió. Parecía como en un trance.**

**-¡Silencio!- bramó el anciano que la había encontrado- Es solo el inicio…**

_¿Por qué me viste a __mí, Alice? ¿Por qué me viste a mí? _, se repetía una y otra vez Jasper en su fuero interno, acercándose con cada palabra cada vez más hacia el fondo de un abismo que él mismo había cavado. Apretaba sus ojos con mucha fuerza, y cerraba con cada vez más fuerza los brazos en torno a Alice, que aún parecía inmune a esto, aunque su deseo fuera soltarla de una. _¿Por qué_… y cerraba los ojos aún más …_me viste_… apretaba los brazos … _a mi_… y sus brazos cedieron un poco… _Alice? _Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Empezó a recordar, con demasiada exactitud incluso para ser un vampiro, una calle larga, estrecha y desierta, por culpa de la lluvia. Jasper sintió como si estuviera viviendo todo eso otra vez. Avanzo con pasos pesados y con la mirada fija hacia enfrente por la calle. Una coladera se había tapado y sus pasos chapoteaban en el charco que le llegaba a los tobillos. Una mujer se refugiaba bajo un balcón, con la chaqueta cerrada hasta el cuello, y su respiración formaba una nube de aire caliente cada vez que exhalaba. Jasper notó que su respiración era demasiado fría como para eso, y deseo que nadie lo notara. Al fin y al cabo, estaba huyendo, y el más mínimo detalle podría conducirlos a él. Con temor empezó a acelerar sus pasos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no correr, ya que eso también resultaría un terrible indicio delator ¿Es que esa maldita calle no terminaba nunca? ¡Necesitaba refugio, ya! La esquina cada vez estaba más cerca, sólo debía tener paciencia y no correr.

Llegó a la esquina y se coló un par de puertas más allá, en una cafetería llamada _Destino_. Estaba prácticamente desierta. Sólo había una anciana detrás del mostrador y en la barra de espaldas, había una chica de cabello desordenado. Él se quedó plantado en la puerta, y la chica se volteó, mostrando la sonrisa más franca que él hubiera visto jamás. Empezó a caminar hacia él, emanando sensaciones de felicidad y regocijo. Se detuvo a dos pasos de él.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- dijo. El Jasper del presente sonrió. Esa era la parte del recuerdo que más le gustaba. El recuerdo más importante de su vida.

Pero algo cambió.

Jasper no contestó a la chica de cabellera negra. De hecho estaba viéndola de arriba abajo, analizándola. Esa belleza no podía ser humana. Un pánico atroz se apodero de él, hundiéndolo como un ancla. Lo habían encontrado. Su mente empezó a trabajar rápido.

Saltó por encima de la chica y fue a parar al mostrador, donde con un golpe fuerte y certero, dejo a la anciana tumbada en el piso. Volvió la mirada otra vez hacia la chica, cuya sonrisa había desaparecido, para dejar en sus ojos la sombra del miedo. Seguro ya se había dado cuenta que no iba a poder capturar a Jasper sin pelear, batalla que sin duda Jasper ganaría, a no ser que la chica tuviera algún talento extraordinariamente destructor. Jasper dio un paso atrás con cautela. Pero de ser así ¿Por qué no lo había utilizado ya? No, ella no tenía nada, excepto por esa mirada que Jasper conocía tan bien. La mirada de alguien que acaba de comprender que va a morir.

Jasper se puso en cuclillas listo para atacar, listo para destruir…

- ¡Jazz!- gritó Alice sacando a Jasper de su trance- ¡Jasper! ¿Qué te pasa?

Jasper entornó la mirada, y vio a Alice, que aun presa entre la fuerza de sus brazos, había conseguido voltearse y quedar frente a frente con él. Jasper la abrazó con fuerza, intentado callar su recuerdo, y la duda de Alice.

**-Y ¿Qué te parece, hermano?**

**Por toda respuesta, Aro rió complacido**

**---**

bueno, yo se que esta pequeño, pero eso es todo. Bueno bie, bie, ojala les aia gustado, rvw!!


	4. ideas

HOLAAAAAAAA!

Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí esta.

Solo les recuerdo que lo que etsa en negritas ocurre en Volterra, sale?

Okas… ahí va.

____________

Jasper no quería hablar al respecto de eso con nadie, así que quizás solo Edward supiera que fue todo aquello, y de ser así, había decidido neciamente respetar la privacidad de Jasper y no comentárselo a nadie. Carlisle aseguraba que lo anterior era falso, y que, de saberlo, Edward les diría que fue lo que sintió, y de ese modo podrían ayudarlo.

Alice estaba bastante preocupada. Seguramente, el temor que le causó ver a Jasper temblando, balbuceando cosas que para ella no tenían sentido, y gritando de cuando en cuando, aparte de lo peor de todo, sentir la tristeza de Jasper como un dolor en carne viva, solo eran comparables a lo que fuese que a Jasper le causó todo eso. Ella se encontraba echa un ovillo en el rincón más apartado del claro del bosque. El constante movimiento de las nubes la hacía destellar de vez en cuando, pero jamás se movió ni un centímetro, ni siquiera cuando empezó a llover. ¿Por qué Jasper se sintió así? Jasper se había encerrado en su habitación, y no quería hablar con Alice ¿Sería algo que ella hizo?

**-¡No! A ella no le hagan nada- rugió Aro**

**-Hermano, ¿no crees que a ella también habría que confundirla, para que no presienta lo que ocurre aquí?**

**-Créeme, la conozco demasiado bien. Mientras ella éste preocupado por él, no notara nada de esto. En cambio si lo experimenta en carne propia, sabrá muy bien a lo que se enfrentan, y de dónde provino. No… ahora lo que hay que hacer es pedirle a Rebecca que envíe nuestro mensaje**

Edward llegó cruzó el claro y se sentó junto a su hermana favorita, que hizo como si no lo hubiera notado. Las gotas caían del cielo arremolinadamente, y revotaban contra sus pálidas pieles de mármol. El silencio de ellos sólo era roto por el sonido del llover.

-Tú realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad?- dijo finalmente Alice

-No. Yo supongo que él se lo está bloqueando a sí mismo con tanta fuerza, que para mí también es imposible verlo.

-Él estaba muy triste- Alice no le había contado eso a nadie.- Sea lo que sea, lo hacía sentirse muy, muy triste. Casi dolía físicamente. Yo…yo no me imagino un motivo por el que él pudiera ser tan infeliz.

Edward comprendía por experiencia, cuanto dolía no saber. Sobre todo para quien, como ellos dos, siempre sabían.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Alice de pronto.

- Donde antes

**-Excelente- balbuceó, apenas moviendo los labios- Con calma, todo debe parecer que fue idea suya.**

Alice se había puesto de pie en un repentino arranque de confianza, ante la mirada perpleja de su hermano. En algún punto de su mente, una corazonada surgió apenas latiendo. Camino por la casa como un fantasma, apenas haciendo ruido, y se detuvo ante la puerta que nunca estuvo cerrada para ella. Llamó quedamente con los nudillos.

-Jazz, ábreme, por favor- dijo suplicante-

Silencio…

-Si no me abres voluntariamente, voy a tener que entrar sin tu permiso, y eso es un mal comienzo para lo que sigue-

La puerta se abrió y Alice entró a una habitación oscura, e impregnada de esa tristeza a la que jamás llegaría a acostumbrarse, pero la ignoró haciendo gala de un esfuerzo tan sobrehumano como ella, y se sentó sobre la cama, junto a él. Jasper no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Él sabía más que nunca que no estaban a salvo. Esta vez, ella no podría calmarlo y hacerlo sentir que nada iba a lastimarla, pues el enemigo sí estaba en aquella habitación. Sí, y era él.

-¿No me vas a explicar lo que pasa?- Jasper negó con la cabeza - ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿Crees que no podría ayudarte?

-Claro que confío en ti, pero eso no significa que puedas ayudarme. Además, lo que tengo que decir sólo te va hacer daño

-¿En qué momento he valorado más tu silencio que tus palabras?

**-Eso, mi querida. Él es el único obstáculo y tú puedes con él**

Jasper suspiró. Cualquier batalla contra Alice estaba perdida

-No sé que fue eso. Vi…ciertas cosas…terribles-

Alice sonrió. Eso era un buen punto de partida. Simplificaba mucho las cosas y la mayoría de sus temores. lo que fuera que causara esa tristeza, era algo que no estuvo ahí. Por otra parte…

-En tu mente ¿quieres decir?- Jasper asintió

**-Lo cual quiere decir, querida mía…**

-¿Sabes Jasper? No es nada contra lo que no podamos juntos. Y me alegra que me lo contaras. No tienes idea del alivio que esto supone para mí. Yo me estaba imaginando cualquier otro tipo de cosas.- Jasper sintió la tristeza de Alice mientras hablaba.

- Ah ¿sí?

-Sí, pero no importa. Lo que importa es que ahora ambos sabemos el problema, y juntos encontraremos la solución. Solo deja de estar triste.

**-Vamos, Rebecca, querida. Ahora solo debes poner en sus bocas esas palabras que nunca dirían por su propia voz.**

-Quizás sea drástico Jazz, pero sé que es la respuesta- dijo Alice con una esperanza renovada, que también brotó en el pecho de Jasper como algo a que aferrarse para no soltar.

-sí- confirmo él. Tenemos que ir…

-**vengan… vengan conmigo.**

-A Volterra- dijeron los dos, sospechando en ello algo oculto, una solución, una ayuda que de nada iba a servir, y aunque tenían motivos para sospechar de un mal, eso jamás pasó por sus mentes.

**-Muy bien… eso era la parte difícil. Felicidades hermanos… podemos considerar este plan casi un hecho a estas alturas.**

________

Uffff, yo se que me tardo sorry!

Bueeeno este cap lo hice cortitito para ya no tardarme tanto,

Rvw! Vesos chao


End file.
